Processes executed in a computer system may include execution context schedulers that schedule tasks of processes for execution in the computer system. A scheduler may create execution contexts (e.g., threads, fibers, or child processes) in order to execute tasks. During execution, the scheduler maintains control over these execution contexts and maintains control of the processing resources allocated to the scheduler.
A scheduler typically does not have control over execution contexts created outside of the scheduler (i.e., external execution contexts). If a scheduler allows an external execution context to execute with a processing resource of the scheduler, then external execution context gains control of the processing resource. The external execution context may not include a mechanism for returning control of the processing resource to the scheduler. As a result, the scheduler may lose the processing resource that executes the external execution context.